


Born of Arid Conditions

by IcyKali



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyKali/pseuds/IcyKali
Summary: Kira makes a late-night visit to see Keiko, and the two of them offer each other comfort and guidance. Sometimes the most beautiful forms of life can be born of the most arid conditions.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Keiko O'Brien, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Born of Arid Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't find Keiko's marriage to Miles very healthy, and I wanted to explore Keiko getting support from Kira while grappling with this.

When Kira strode into the O’Briens’ quarters, she beamed. Being surrounded by foliage reminded her of hunting for arachnids to eat in the Bajoran underbrush. Despite the horrors of war that enveloped those times, memories of successful hunts still gave her a high.

Keiko—Kira was finally used to calling her that instead of Professor O’Brien—was writing a label for one of her new specimens when she lifted her head and greeted her. “Hi, Nerys. The children are asleep so we should keep our voices down.” She waved just by curling and uncurling her fingers. Kira knew her hands were soft and smooth. What an interesting picture they must make digging though rocky soil.

Kira nodded and crossed the room to stand by her side. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a _bateret_ like this.” The plant was often burned at festivals or compressed into incense, but this one had fiery orange streaks across its stem that rose to color the leaves.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Keiko smiled, showing her teeth. They were so pretty. Kira had never found teeth so pretty before. “There’s so much hidden taxonomic complexity within _bateret_. I think this could be a new subspecies.”

“It almost looks like it’s catching fire.” 

“Doesn’t it? It’s fitting, too, because this color form only appears in arid conditions.” 

That explained why Kira had never seen anything like it. She had never traveled to one of the hot deserts. “Whenever I visit after you’ve come back from a survey, it’s like I’m catching another glimpse of my home.”

Keiko stuck the label to the pot. “I’m glad you feel that way. I wish Miles appreciated it.” She glanced down at the desk, like a guilty negotiator trying to hide something. Immediately, Kira felt bad for making the connection. Keiko continued, in a whisper, “He says it’s like I’m trying to push him out of our quarters by bringing new specimens in.”

“He doesn’t like them? But you’ve always been a botanist, haven’t you? He must’ve known what he was signing up for when he married you!” Kira cleared her throat. It was hard to keep her voice down. “I mean, I’d be happy to receive flowers from my spouse. O-Or other plants, I’d be happy to see anything growing on this station.” She had probably said “spouse” because she was thinking of the O’Briens’ situation.

“You understand... why can’t he see it that way?” Keiko was a mother of two who often went on months-long scientific missions, but Kira had never seen her look so tired before. “Why can’t he be more like y—” She blushed.

“More like... a woman? Do you wish he were a woman?” Kira stepped back, giving her some space. 

“No, that’s not it.” Keiko sighed and shook her head. She turned in her chair to resolutely meet Kira’s gaze. “Not like just any woman. I meant more like you, Nerys. I should own what I mean.”

Taken aback, Kira put her hands against her belly. Often, she still felt the empty space Kirayoshi once filled, and she missed the days when Keiko would curl up with her on the couch and massage her there.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spoil your appetite.” Keiko hurriedly left her chair behind and avoided grazing Kira as she passed her by. “I suppose I shouldn't warm up the leftovers.”

"No, of course I want the leftovers. That's why I came, after all." Even though Kira was used to infiltrating enemy territory and going undercover, it was a struggle not to raise her voice. “Keiko, what’s the matter? I thought we were all fine with how... close we’ve become.” Feelings rarely played by agreed-upon rules, but it was a starting point.

Keiko froze but did not turn around. “Of course we’re fine with it, but it’s not right to prefer you to my husband, Nerys. I shouldn’t even be comparing how I feel about you with you I feel about him.”

There was nothing to do besides march up to her and spin her around. Kira’s earring jingled from the motion. “Listen, I know I’ve never been married, but I know that’s not true. There isn’t any rule against feeling your feelings or thinking about them, Keiko.”

“I know that, but I love Miles, and we’ve been working on these issues for so long, I can’t throw that away because... oh no, what if Molly wakes up and hears this?” she choked out.

Kira ignored the question. “I loved Shakaar and we were together since before the pregnancy, and I didn’t hear you arguing that I shouldn’t break up with him. I broke up with him because he never seemed to have enough time for me, you know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, Nerys, what are you saying?” She used the same tone she used when asking students to rephrase answers.

“Shakaar and I never went six months without visiting each other.” 

Keiko huffed. “Miles and I have video calls when I’m away on Bajor. And he set me up on those expeditions because he knew I needed a proper venue to conduct my botanical research—it shows the strength of our marriage.”

Kira gestured to the panoply of leafage that surrounded them. “And why did you agree to live on a station where he could explore his passion for engineering and you couldn’t do the work you loved in the first place?”

“We’ve been over this. We needed a safe place for our children. It wasn’t really about the two of us.” But the quiver in her lip and the way she crossed her arms proved she was trying to convince herself, not Kira. 

“This station that was built by Bajoran slave labor, this station the Cardassians are eager to steal back from us, this station that’s nearly either being attacked or falling apart every other day? _This_ station?”

Instead of rage and tears, Keiko shut her eyes and chuckled. It surprised Kira into letting her slip away to the couch they had shared so many times. She lay down and stretched, and even in her exhausted state, she moved with such grace. When Kira sat down at her feet, expecting her to elaborate.

When Keiko said nothing, Kira said, “I didn’t think you’d find how dangerous the station is funny.”

Keiko’s eyes opened just a sliver. “It’s not that. I was just thinking about Miles and me,” she said. “Whenever we hash something out, it feels so different. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“I think you owe it to yourself to try, Keiko.” Kira leaned in, supporting herself by holding the backrest. 

“There’s this weight hanging over us, even when the fight ends, at least there’s one hanging over me,” Keiko said. 

“A weight? Do you mean dread?” 

“Not exactly. I think... resignation would be a better word to use.” The circles under her eyes were dark enough to look like bruises. It made Kira’s heart ache. “Like I know we haven’t found a solution, we’ve only agreed not to discuss it anymore. But I don’t feel the weight when we argue.” Keiko underwent a transformation as she smiled, as if she was gazing out at a wildlife sanctuary waiting to be surveyed. “Do you remember when we first met?”

It had been years ago, when the Federation's presence on the station was still fresh. Even though the fires of Kira's passion for a strong, independent Bajor were burning stronger than ever, she had learned since that time that diversity was a part of that strength. “When we argued over the school curriculum? I thought I’d found an enemy, not a...” She searched for the right word. “Friend” was not intimate enough to describe what they were for each other. She knew she had tripped over the distinction between friends and lovers in the past, and was not keen on doing so again. But they were not lovers yet, inexplicably, and “girlfriend” was too immature. “...you know.” She looked away. 

“Yes, Nerys, of course I know.” It was obvious from her tone of voice that Keiko was about to laugh, so Kira felt no shame for fumbling. “I never could relate to what Garak and Julian saw in debates until the two of us starting spending more time time together.” 

Kira snorted and she felt her nose ridges tighten. “Don’t compare us with them.” She turned so Keiko could soak in her sour look. 

“No? You don’t think Aunt Nerys, and Uncles Julian and Garak are all part of a big, happy family?” She stuck her tongue out, and when she pulled it back in, a contemplative expression crossed her face. “I always thought Molly would be heartbroken if I...” She did not have to elaborate. 

Taking one of Keiko’s supple hands, Kira shook her head. “I think I’d know how hard it can be coming from a broken family, but you can’t know if Molly would find that harder to live with, or if she’d be hurt even more if you don’t do anything,” she said. “Imagine the example you’d be setting for her if you keep things as they are. You’d be telling her that staying with someone who makes you unhappy is what you have to do. That you can bring in other people to love, but that you can’t leave someone who doesn’t treat you right. Do you want her to take that as a lesson from you?”

“No.” The word came out like a sigh. Keiko pushed herself up, and Kira could feel her breath on her face. “But what will this family look like in the aftermath? I know you have your eye on someone else, I don't want to hold you back. For all I know, I might have to move to Bajor permanently if this conflict with the Dominion escalates. And then we might be the ones not seeing each other for six-month stretches.” 

If Keiko had pulled out the disapproving teacher look earlier, it was fair game for Kira to put the exasperated diplomat look in return. “I think _you_ ,” she said, reaching out and poking Keiko’s cheek for emphasis, “had better get out of this draining, dreadful relationship—and you admitted it was full of dread, don’t argue—before you try rushing into a better one.” 

Keiko batted Kira’s fingers away with one hand, but then squeezed Kira’s hand with the other. “Fine, I guess I don’t want to chase anybody. I don’t want to do whatever Miles keeps trying on Julian.”

“Jadzia said it’s called ‘negging.’” That had been a wild conversation, but then again, so was every conversation with Dax. If only she could convince Dax to spend more time with Keiko—Keiko would have some fun, and Dax just might learn to keep a plant alive. “It’s a good thing Julian has no idea.” 

“No, he knows, he keeps up the darts games because he feels sorry for him and for me, since I have to deal with Miles’s bad mood.” 

Kira chuckled for a moment, then paused. Had Keiko tried to sneak something past her? She would not let that stand. “Wait a minute, circle back to what you were saying before. Who is this someone else I have my eye on?”

Her mind was open to new teaching styles, alien cultures, different types of families, new species of plants and more, yet Keiko seemed scandalized by this statement of all things. “You’re kidding. You really don’t know?” 

“Who have I been seeing in that light other than you since Shakaar?” Kira asked. “I don’t know what rumors Jadzia and Quark and have starting, but—”

“Oh, Kira. Remember the other day, when you asked me for the most beautiful, complicated flowering plant I could find?” 

“You mean for Odo’s quarters, so he could practice shapeshifting into it as it grew? What does that have to do with anything—”

A knocking came from behind them, from the door to the bedroom. “Aunt Nerys?” Molly’s voice sounded quiet, the veil of sleep was obvious. 

Keiko froze. Kira moved her hand to her shoulder, giving her support. “Yes, Molly, it’s me!” Kira called. “You can come out and see me and your mommy.” 

Molly crept out, squinting as she walked into the light of the living room. “What’re you doing here? It’s late.” 

Despite her nerves, Keiko nodded to Kira and stood up from the couch. “Nerys came over to have some leftovers, sweetie.”  
  
“Can I have it too?” Molly’s eyes were sparkling. 

“I thought you said the hasperat soufflé was too spicy for you!” Keiko said. 

Kira stood up to stand by her side. “She’ll never learn to handle it if she doesn’t try it.” She gently nudged Keiko with her elbow. She felt a pang of longing to feel her hands on her belly again. 

“Okay, okay, but only a small portion this time.” Keiko brushed past Kira, but took a moment to look back at her. The same longing seemed reflected in her features. “...Nerys, I have to ask... do you think, once the situation with the Dominion cools down... you’d want to come with us on one of the surveys of Bajoran flora? It could be like a vacation.” 

“Of course.” She ran her fingers through Keiko’s silky hair. “I’d love to.” 

“Yeah!” Molly exclaimed, rushing over. She tugged at Kira’s uniform. “You can tell us more of your stories,” she said. “Don’t tell daddy, but I like your war stories better than his.” 

Keiko gasped. 

Somehow, Kira knew everything would be fine. 


End file.
